


Ticks Down

by reinadefuego



Category: Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 01:49:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20074141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reinadefuego/pseuds/reinadefuego
Summary: All good things must end.Written for the prompt "Wonder Woman, Diana/Etta Candy, time" at comment_fic.





	Ticks Down

Etta always wanted more, more sunsets, more dinners with ice cream for dessert, and plenty of showers together, and that's exactly what she got, but eventually the clock ticks down to its last few moments; even after all her years spent on Themiscyra she never expected their goodbye to happen like this, so Etta holds on tight and smiles at Diana, kisses her for what might be the very last time (she tastes all sweaty and Etta can't help but laugh) then sends her off to fight in another war — London is burning, again, and Diana cannot spend her days in ignorance while innocent people suffer.


End file.
